


A Real Date

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Kidnapping, Protective Dean Winchester, Serious Injuries, Sweet Dean, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean finally have a chance to go on a date, but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Music echoed off the walls of the bunker, loud pop type music that was never played. Dean hated that type of music, so the only time you played it was when you were in the bunker, alone, doing research. The boys had left three days ago, on a routine salt and burn hunt. You had stayed back, helping them with research when they called. The rest of the time was spent cleaning (the boys weren't the cleanest people in the world,) baking in the antique kitchen, watching movies, and dancing in your underwear.

It was the third day they had been gone, and you were really starting to miss your boyfriend of 6 months, Dean Winchester. He and his brother, Sam, were regulars at the diner you used to work at. That was until a Demon decided to mess with it. They killed the Demon, and offered you a chance to stay with them, learning to hunt, and giving you the opportunity to fall hard and fast for a certain green eyed hunter. It was the best decision you had ever mafe.

Finally deciding to watch a movie, you walk into your bedroom and look at your slim pickings before picking (your favorite movie). Finally after 2 months of pleading, Dean had set up a small tv in your room so you could escape from all the masculinity in the bunker, and spend some much needed alone time. Picking up the remote, you jumped when your phone rang. Never knowing if you were going to receive good news or bad with a phone call, you answer it, with dread.

"Hey princess, Sam and I ganked that bitch. We'll be back at the bunker in about 15 minutes. Why don't you put something pretty on, and meet me at the Impala. We can spend some time together without Sammy pestering us." Dean ordered, before hanging up, not giving you the chance to respond. Usually it ticked you off, but today you were too excited about a real date with Dean, it had been so long since your last one. Rushing to your bathroom, you curl your hair, add eye shadow, mascara and tinted lip gloss, before walking over to your closet. Reaching into the back, you bring out the dress. You weren't much of a dress girl, jeans and t-shirts were the way to go, but you had seen this dress one of the few times you had been in a mall, and fell in love with it. It was dark green and short, ending at the mid thigh. It had thin straps, and was very low cut in the back, showing off your smooth back. Sliding it over your head, you then find your only pair of high heels, a standard black pair that went with everything. Taking one last look in the mirror, you smooth the dress down, hoping Dean would like it.

Two minutes later, you walk to the bunker door, when it opens, and Sam walks inside. "Hey Y/N, looking good. Dean's outside by the Impala."

Sliding your jacket off the hanger by the door, you walk out, and immediately see Dean leaning against the Impala. They must have stopped somewhere on the way home, Dean was clean shaven, and was wearing the first dressy button up shirt you had ever seen him wear. He looked amazing. He opens the door for you, before climbing into the driver seat. Reaching for your hand, he says, "I've missed you princess, it was boring with just Sam."

Within ten minutes, Dean pulls the Impala into the parking lot of the nicest restaurant in town. Worried that it would be too busy, you look around, surprised by the lack of cars in the lot. Dean opens the door for you again, you could get used to this you thought to yourself, as he placeed his hand on the small of your back, walking you into the restaurant. The hostess immediately shows you to a table.

Before glancing at the menu, Dean takes his hand in yours, brushing his thumb across it. "So, Y/N, I want to apologize. I'm sorry that we haven't had enough time to do this," Dean gestures at the restaurant with his hands.

"Dean, really, I don't mind, I know hunting is important," You reply, "However, this is really nice."

Just then the waiter arrives, asking what you would like to drink. Before you could ask for a beer, he grabs you by the arm, pulling you out of the booth.

"What the hell?" Dean yells, trying to stand up and rescue you, but he is grabbed by two other men, and held down.

"Hey, Dean-O, we've been looking for you, are you ready for fun?" the waiter says, before flashing black eyes at Dean. He then nods his head, and the other Demons holding Dean smash his head against the table, knocking him out.

Struggling against his hold, you start cussing at at the waiter, hoping Dean would be okay. "My, my, what a nasty mouth on this one. Think I need to shut her up," the Demon says, before hitting you in the jaw. The pain was overwhelming, and you lose consciousness.

*********************************************************************************

Not sure how long later, you start to come to. Trying to gasp your head, which hurt like hell, you realized you were tied up. You were in an old wooden chair, with your wrists and ankles both tied to it with rope. Looking around the dimly lit room, you spot Dean. He has a trail of blood on his face, and was tied to a pole otherwise, he seemed okay. Taking stock of your surroundings, you think you must be in someone's basement. There are no windows, and only one door. Just then the door opened, and the three Demons from the restaurant walked in. One heads over to Dean and takes his Demon knife out of his pocket. Another one, you guessed the ring leader, saunter over to you.

"Look who finally joined us boys. Are you ready for some fun?" He asks you before grabbing your chin roughly and kissing you. Struggling, you try to get away from the disgusting Demon, but his hand claps down tighter, making you cry out. You hear Dean cussing in the back, and you knew he had finally come to.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you ass. Leave her alone!" He yells, trying to break free. The demon who took his knife, laughs before punching Dean in the face.

The one kissing you, stands back up, "Boys, don't hit him too hard, I want him awake to see what happens to his precious over here. Let him know what it's like, not being able to do anything, while the one you love is tortured. " He pulls a knife out of pocket, and slowly drags it down your arm, creating a thin line of blood. Holding in the scream, you look at Dean. He is still trying to get free, but every time he tries, the Demon punches him in the stomach. With tears in your eyes, you shake your head, silently telling Dean it's okay, you want it to be you, not him, being tortured. You couldn't handle it, if it was him.

You don't know how long the Demon stood in front of you trying to get you to cry out. He carved designs into your skin, and when that only brought tears to your eyes, he moved to punching you, in the face, the stomach, anywhere he could reach. Dean had stopped struggling, he knew the Demon enjoyed watching him fall apart and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Finally, the Demon stood up. "I need a break. But don't worry honey, I'm not done with you yet." The three Demons walk out the door, leaving you and Dean alone.  
Your head hung limp, you didn't even have the strength to look at Dean. You felt the darkness coming, and it beckoned to you. However a voice stopped you from succumbing to it.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I've tried Cas, but he isn't coming. I'll figure something out princess, please fight, fight for me. I love you!"

Hearing those three words, you gathered the strength to sit up, and stared at Dean. "I love you too Dean." You whisper, your throat bruised from that bastard. "But I'm not sure how much more I can fight. I'm so tired."

Dean started struggling against the ropes again, worried he was loosing you. "Come on princess, you gotta fight. I know your stubborn. You can't give up that easily." Dean ordered as the door opened again.

"How sweet, Dean, but when I get through with her, the only place she will be going is hell. See the present I brought her? Maybe you won't like her anymore once I press this against that pretty face of hers." The demon showed Dean the hot poker, a cow brander. Walking over to you, he leans down, and holds it close to your face. Feeling the heat so close to your face, you find one last burst of energy, and slam your head into his. Holy shit that hurt, but at least he dropped the poker.   
"You bitch," he yells back handing you across the face, then smiling does it three more times. Unable to see out of one eye, you cower against the chair when he raises his hand again. Closing your eyes you wait for the pain, but it never comes. Instead, you open your eyes to see Dean, somehow free, killing the Demons with his rescued Demon blade. Walking over the corpses, he cuts the ropes holding you on the chair. With out the support, you start falling, only to feel his strong arms surround you.  
"Oh my god, Y/N, I'm so sorry sweetie, stay with me, I'll get you out of here."

Carrying you outside, he takes his phone from his pocket, and calls Sam. "Sam, come quick, it's Y/N, she's hurt pretty bad. Yeah, we're at ..." you hear Dean say, as the blackness once again tries to consume you.

Hanging up the phone, Dean turns to you and notices you are fading fast. Sinking down to his knees beside you, he gathers you to his chest, "Hold on Y/N, please hold on, Sam's on his way. I can't lose you, you have to be strong and fight this. Fight for me, I love you!"

Those three words were the last thing you heard before you let the darkness take you away.


	2. Part 2

Darkness, that was all you could see. Realizing your eyes were closed, you tried to open them, but you didn't have the strength. Where were you? You remembered being in Dean's arms, then the blackness came. Maybe you were in heaven, but if so, why couldn't you open your eyes. It was then you heard voices,

"I'm sorry Dean, I did the best I could, she's going to need to heal the rest of the way on her own, a deep voice said. Was that Castiel? You hadn't met him yet, but he's the only one you knew of who could heal people.

"Thanks for doing all you did. At least she has a better chance of surviving. Without your help, she would have been dead in my arms back there. If that had happened, I wouldn't have known what to do, I love her Cas."

Hearing Dean say those three magical words again, made you try harder than ever to open your eyes. But you were so tired...

Waking up again, you weren't sure how much time had passed since the last time. Listening for voices, the room you were in was eerily quiet. Trying once again, this time you were finally able to open your eyes. Taking stock of your surroundings, you noticed you were back in your room, in the bunker. There was one change to your room, a chair was now placed beside your bed, and it held a sleeping man. Not wanting to wake Dean, you turned and reached for the glass of water sitting beside your bed. Your arms weren't strong enough, and you dropped the glass, it shattering on the floor.

Jumping straight out of the chair, Dean yanked his gun out of his pants, turning to see what had caused the noise. Seeing the glass on the ground, his eyes lit up with hope, before turning to fully face you.  
"Y/N? Your awake, oh my god, finally." Grabbing your hand, he pressed it against his lips. "Sam, Cas, get in here!" He yelled, before kissing you on the forehead.   
"You don't know how worried we were Y/N. How worried I was," he said, right before Sam and Cas crashed into your room  
"What is it Dean? Is Y/N alright?" they asked simultaneously.   
"Hey boys," you managed to croak out, your throat and lips both parched. "Can I have some water?"  
Sam ran to get you some water, while Cas stood smiling from the door.

"How long have I been out?" You manage to ask, once your thirst had been quenched.

"A week. I thought I had lost you," Dean replied. He still hadn't left your side, alternating between holding your hand, and brushing his fingers through your hair.

You stay quiet for a minute then finally look up smiling. "I'm glad you rescued me Dean. And thank you Cas for healing me. Now Dean, what about that second date."

\----------One Week Later------------

The boys were up to something, you could tell. You were still on bed rest, but we're getting much better. Each of them took turns hanging out with you. Sam would read with you while Cas liked to watch funny YouTube videos with you. Dean would put a movie on, then gingerly gather you in his arms to watch together. If you had to be stuck in bed, this was the best way to pass the time. However, none of them had been by to see you that day. Instead you kept hearing hushed conversations coming from the main part of the bunker. Finally Sam and Cas came in, just to say the were leaving on a hunt for a while. Deciding that enough was enough, you got up to take a shower. Sliding off the bed, you placed your weight on your legs. Within seconds your legs turned to jello and the ground rushed up to met you. Wincing at the impact that was sure to happen, it took you a minute to realize you were safe, with a pair of strong arms holding you against his chest.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked as he put you back on top of your bed.

"I'm dying of boredom Dean. I'm tired of my room!" You shout, getting frustrated.

"I know, princess, that's why I have something special planned." He winked at you. Picking you back up, he carried you into the library of the bunker, except it no longer looked like the library. The lights had been turned way down low, and there were candles on the tables. On the main table was a pristine white tablecloth with a vase of roses. Music was playing from the old record player, something old and classical. Setting you down in a chair, Dean promised to be right back, two minutes later, he came in carrying a tray. The tray held multiple bottles of beer, a basket of bread and two plates of pasta.

Seeming nervous, Dean kept turning his beer bottle round in his hand. "So Y/N, we never really got to do our date. I was kinda hoping this would make up for it."

Wiggling your finger at him, silently asking him to come close, he complied. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, you pull him down to you, kissing him. "Of course it does, silly man. This is a million times better. Have I told you lately I love you."

Smiling against your lips, he replies, "well, I could always hear it again. Princess, I love you too."


End file.
